Unfortunate turn of events
by Starrynight640
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru find themselves in composing positions.
1. Suprises

_**Hi there long time no read ain't it? I've been busy with school and family has been visiting a lot! But here is a one-shot time of thing I'll be posting this to Destiny's gateway; if you haven't heard I have joined Destiny's gateway! If you have an account follow me there! Until then enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Unfortunate turn of events**_

"Hmpf..." An, becoming, ill-tempered upperclass man grunted as he became squished between strangers, he never knew a bus stop could hold so many people.

"Where is the damn bus?" A younger blonde headed girl squeaked, as some more people crowed against her, the black haired male couldn't help but look for the voice, he knew it sounded familiar.

"Eep!" The voice squeaked again. Suddenly the male felt a weight on his lap, he groaned at the sudden collision.

"Oh, uhm, it's you, the jerk..." The female scoffed as she shuffled to sit on the dark haired male's thigh.

"Not surprised, are you Tsukino?" The male replied, and averted his eyes somewhere else important.

"Not in the slightest, Chiba." She remarked, the sapphire blue eyed male diverted his eyes to the glaring female.

"Usagi, do you mind getting off my lap? Or am I too irresistible?" The male scornfully asked.

"Does it look like I have the room to move, Mamoru?" Usagi hissed back.

"I hope the bus hurries up..." She muttered.

"You and me both..." Mamoru sighed, putting on his tuxedo black glasses and continued reading his book.

"Who knew rush hour was this busy..." The golden blonde muttered.

"Be quiet I'm trying to read." The male remarked sharply, the blonde glared at the male blankly, considering how many people were talking around him and he decided to pick on the teenager. She swore under her breathe luckily it was droned out from the crowds talking and the cars beeping.

"Hey watch it!" Usagi shouted as people barged past her, which caused her to move backwards more on to Mamoru's lap.

"Watch it. Usagi." He growled in reply, Usagi whimpered a little bit as more people pushed past and causing her to to move back onto the male's lap, he groaned.

"Usagi..." He breathed out, as she was forcefully grinding onto him.

"Sorry, Mamoru, but everyone keeps bumping me..." She winced, as she was getting more forcefully pushed, and her backside gyrated more onto Mamoru's groin.

"Usagi... ." Mamoru huffed out, he was actually being aroused by his nemesis, as his breathing became ecstatic, his hands became weak, causing him to drop his book.

"Where the hell is the bus?..." He fumbled trying to pick up his book as people settled thankfully stopped moving Usagi.

'Thank goodness...' His mind sighed.

"Yes! It's finally here!" The blonde said and got off Mamoru's lap.

"You said there wasn't any room to move..." He muttered under his breathe. Usagi ran to the side of the road, leaning as far as possible to the oncoming bus and waited gleefully. The blonde realised she was way too close leaning, her whole body froze as the bus came closer to her, until she felt a strong grip pull her back to safety.

"Baka!" A voice grumbled, Usagi was shell-shocked, until her eyes flooded with tears and streamed down her rosy cheeks, she clutched onto the upperclassman's jacket.

"Usagi, calm down..." Mamoru cooed, at the crying teenager, his heart fluttered as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist, he blinked rapidly then stared at the blonde girl in disbelief. He then felt the girl's grip loosen.

"No... Don't let go..." He whispered almost silently hoping Usagi didn't hear, but she did, her eyes shot open as she heard the response from the male, her rival, her enemy, her nemesis, what happened to their old relationship, she gasped as she felt his strong arms gently snake around her waist and his nose rested on her blonde locks.

"Oh look t-the bus is here!" The teenager said, as she heard the halt of the bus and broke away from the embrace. She needed to get away from Mamoru, he was acting weirder then usual, what did he catch?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Usagi sat at the back of the bus just dazing out the window, why did Mamoru do that? The question was irritating her.

'Oh I know! He was comforting me! Yeah yes let's keep it at that.' Her mind stated she smiled wryly her heart turned at that theory, it somehow didn't feel right, she sighed the situation had both of her, heart and mind in bewilderment. Her mind wasn't even in her body at that point and time, it was Mamoru's actions that made her feel so philosophical about the intimate situation that just happen... 5 minutes ago. Why was her mind still plastered on that silly embrace, she shook her head hoping it would drive the stupid thought out of her head, it was just so mind-boggling. Suddenly the bus did a sharp turn, causing the daze blonde to fall to her left , and then alarmingly found her face on a male's lap.

"Would you mind explaining how you landed on my lap, face first?" A familiar husky male voice questioned, the blonde quickly shot her head up in surprise knowing whose voice it was.

"This isn't what it looks like!" She shouted as redness covered her face, deep blue sapphire eyes stared down at her cobalt ones, suspicion in them, then changed to a calm and lustful ones.

"Sure..." The male said as irony filled the atmosphere and slowly crossed his arms, still staring in the cobalt ones. Usagi stared at him for a few more moments then realising how he responded.

"It is so not what you think! O-Okay maybe it is a little, but I can explain! Sort of." The blonde stammered as her front teeth started nibbling her lower bottom flesh.

"You end up on top of me so often, I'm beginning to wonder if there's some ulterior motive." He scoffed and rolled his sapphire eyes breaking the intense gaze.

"You jerk! Why am I talking to you?!" Usagi retaliated and shuffled away from the cold hearted male.

"I don't know maybe you're just bored or incredibly stupid." The dark haired male insulted, the blonde gasped and glared at the upperclassman.

"I hope my stop comes up soon." She sighed, now knowing that Mamoru was just comforting her when she was crying then suddenly embracing her, her heart broke a little at the realisation that the male had no feelings for her, anyway why did she care? She sighed then slumped.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

A lonely blonde solemnly walked down the footpath slumping a little bit more, she sighed deeply to her self.

"HUH? NANI?" She screeched as someone pulled her into a dark, dense alleyway, someone knew she was coming, she was squished between the brick wall and the strong stranger's muscular chest.

"HELP! I've been kidnapped by a maniac-" before Usagi could finished a pair of lips came crashing down onto hers. Those lips were wonderful, she was in heaven, she couldn't help but close her eyes in delight, the male smirked when Usagi closed her eyes. Suddenly Usagi deepened the kiss, her body acting on it's own , wrapping her slender arms around the strangers neck pulling him in closer, the kiss became even deeper. Usagi felt like fainting, she then felt both of his hands cup her backside and heave her up, the blonde instantly wrapped her slender legs around the man's waist, he then started gyrating, in a rhythm against her wetness, she moaned into the kiss.

'Wait wait a minute, I'm technically cheating on Tuxedo Kamen aren't ?' Her mind wondered, the stranger sadly ended the kiss. Both left panting.

"Who-who-who are you?" Usagi stammered because she was both out of breathe and scared.

"It's me, Mamoru..." The husky voice answered, then smirk maliciously and crashed his lips against Usagi's pulp ones.


	2. Party Games Pt 1

**_Hey guys another chappie for unfortunate turn of events, Im glad you guys are liking this and Frozen Hearts! :D Don't forget to leave suggestions, a nice review, fave or follow as tell me if I messed up somewhere so then I can fix it up :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Unfortunate turn of events 2_**

"NO NO!" A small blonde girl squeaked, as she watched her brooch fall over the bridge.

"Goddamn it..." She sighed as she collapsed next the wall of the bridge where her brooch dropped.

"It hasn't been a good day for me... Has it?" The small teenager questioned her self.

**~Flashback Start~**

_Two cobalt eyes stared, into a pair of sapphire ones, with disbelief._

_"M-M-Mamoru?" She stuttered, as a grin formed over the broad male._

_"Expecting someone different, Odango Atama?" The male smirked._

_"B-B-B-" The blonde managed to choke out, the dark haired male smiled and planted his lips on hers again, he needed to feel them, them so nice and soft, he let his tongue lick her bottom lip, she tasted so sweet and innocent... Innocent... INNOCENT!_

_"Oh shit..." Mamoru panted out, and he let Usagi fall to her feet._

_"M-Mamoru, you took it..." The golden blonde said disorientated, Mamoru covered his mouth and walked back into the other side of the wall._

_"It's all your fault, Odango Atama..." The male murmured, as he hands rubbed his neck._

_"MY FAULT?! You were the ass who just jumped me and starting friggin KISSING ME!" The blonde screamed as her face turned red from rage._

_"You provoked me!" He muttered and ran his fingers through his tousled black hair, the male looked at something rather then Usagi._

_"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" She yelled and stormed off._

_"Oooh, I HATE HIM SO MUCH!." She murmured and then touch her swollen lips._

**~Flashback End~**

"Well no time to groan about it..." Usagi grumbled, as she climbed up on the wall of the bridge, she looked down to see the murky water, she suddenly started having second thoughts, but solemnly reminded herself that her brooch was the most important thing to come close to saving the planet. She hauled a deep breath in and got pulled back.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A hoarse deep male voice asked, as he crashed Usagi against his muscular chest.

"HEY! I was going to get something that fell over the edge of the bridge!" The blonde exclaimed, she looked up to see two smug looking sapphire blue eyes, she frowned instantly.

"YOU! YOU LET GO OF ME!" The petite girl shouted as she tried to thrash against the male's tight grip.

"And watch you try to commit suicide? Usagi, kissing me isn't so bad that you have to kill yourself!" The male replied to her demands.

"HUH?" She said staring at the male blankly.

"NO! You don't understand! I dropped something!" The blonde cried, Mamoru stared at her, like she told a huge lie and he knew she was lying.

"You're coming with me..." He grumbled as he started dragging the blonde along.

"NO! Stop! I need my brooch!" She shouted and dug her heels into the ground.

The girl walked into the apartment complex just across from the bridge where she dropped her brooch into, a broad male was leading her, god only knows what he'll do to her when they're all alone in a empty apartment... An elevator ding interrupted the thoughts of the female, she walked in, still being led by Mamoru.

"What are you planning to do to me, exactly?" Usagi muttered, as she tried to break the awkward silence.

"Something..." He smirked, flirtatiously. The blonde grimaced in reaction.

"I know you're hiding something under that coy..." Mamoru whispered into Usagi, she glared at him.

"You're disgusting." She spat. The blonde then heard the male start laughing.

"I was joking!" He breathed out, the small blonde glared at him. The elevator dinged once more as Mamoru got off shortly dragging small Usagi behind. He unlocked his mahogany door and pushed the girl inside, she glanced around in curiosity. It was... Bland...

"You're such an adult, Mamoru..." Usagi blurted out, he gave her a 'are you serious?' look.

"Oh really?" He replied as irony dripped upon his words, she gave a death stare.

"Give me your arm, NOW." The dark haired male demanded, the female turned her head and crossed her arms. He sighed with frustration, in one swift move, he pulled Usagi close into his chest, put his arm around her waist, and used his free arm to grasp her right arm, she gasped at this sudden movement.

"Stop being a ignorant little cow, okay?" He growled, as his angry deep sapphire eyes peered into her cobalt ones. His eyes hovered over her facial features, and landed on her swollen lips.

"Don't look at me like that..." She groaned as she noticed Mamoru's roaming eyes, he quickly shot a glare towards her and the petite girl instantly shut her mouth. The male continued his exploring of her body until his gaze fell upon Usagi's pale, slender arm, he examined it carefully not wanting to miss a single thing. Mamoru dropped her right arm and quickly grasped her left arm and examined that also properly until he found what he was looking for.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously as his fingertip fell upon a long scratch scarred across her wrist. Her cobalt blue eyes fell to the spot where Mamoru was asking about.

"Luna, she did that..." The blonde answered hesitantly, not even knowing that was there.

"Isn't Luna usually idyllic?" Mamoru cooed as his thumb slowly grazed her scratch, she gasped at this sudden action.

"You haven't met Luna though..." She glared.

"Yeah I have she has been wandering around the arcade, I usually pet her for a while."

"She's my pet! You're not alone to touch other people's pets without their consent!" The blonde shouted.

"The way she wonders around by herself, doesn't seem like you're taking good care of her." The dark haired male grinned, as he heard the teenager sigh with frustration, trying to relieve her anger.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! OR MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY CAT!" She yelled as her face became red with anger.

"Usagi, stop yelling it really hurts my ears..." Mamoru said calmly, he watched with amusement as the blonde was about blow.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The blonde screeched, the male smirked as she took deep breaths.

"If you don't stop screaming your lungs out, I will be forced to do something you won't like." He grinned as his dark fringe covered his lustful blue eyes.

"SHUT UP! YOU-!" She began screaming until she was cut by Mamoru's lips descending onto hers.

"I-I-I can't believe you did that to me! Again!" The blonde shouted in disbelief, her lips were met by Mamoru's again, this time a little bit longer.

"I hope you know what I'm doing." Mamoru mumbled, as he stared down into Usagi's despaired cerulean eyes. Suddenly Usagi's small hand met Mamoru's cheek in a big slapping sound.

"Y-you jerk, you're kissing me! That's unfair! You're not allowed to be doing that, I don't kiss you every time you call me Odango atama!" She cried as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"Rules must be rules, Odango atama." Mamoru shrugged and was forced to kiss Usagi's swollen lips, for a little longer then the last, suddenly Usagi deepened the kiss, Mamoru eyes snapped open. After she broke the kiss, she maliciously smirked at Mamoru, as his face was washed over by bewilderment.

"And I've added one more, if you figure out the two words that make me kiss you then this will be over." She smirked, Mamoru still staring at her with disbelief.

"Vice versa...But you obviously don't mind me kissing you, since the way you reacted in that alleyway..." The male whispered into the blonde's small ear, a blush covered her face.

"I-it wasn't my fault!" She cried in response, it was wasn't her fault, it was his grinding his arousal into her like that... A strong long kiss interrupted the blonde's contemplation.

"I hate you..." The blonde panted out.

* * *

_**Chap 2**_

* * *

"Hah, hah, I'm finally here..." A blonde panted, as her hands rested on her knees as she bent over, she rested in front of an old and big Victorian house. After she evened out her breathing and fixed up her tousled hair, the blonde cautiously walked up steps leading towards the door. Hesitantly she knock on the wooden door. It swiftly swung open.

"AHH!" A piercing scream echoed throughout the house.

"USAGI!" The voice screamed again as Usagi was pulled into an intense but warm hug, the blonde wrapped her arms around the person.

"It's good too see you again, Reika." Usagi smiled.

"Come in, Usa." The maroon haired female ushered as she followed the small teenager inside. Usagi saw Motoki, Ami, Minako, Rei and Mamoru sitting in a old Victorian living. She greeted them with a warm smile.

"Thanks everyone for coming to our house warming party." Motoki thanked and wrapped his arm around Reika.

"Let's get this party started!" Minako whooped and started dancing, everyone laughed wryly.

"Let's draw a game, Motoki." Reika said as she gazed at her husband. The dirty blonde haired male picked up a small basket with tiny pieces of paper in it. The maroon haired female used her slender hand pick out a price of paper with closed eyes.

"Hide and seek." She giggled.

"Everyone go hide and I'll count." Motoki declared, everyone ran off into the depths of the house all except one person, Motoki just looked at him giving an go-play-or-I'll-kill-you look

"No Motoki. If you wanna go and play a child's game with me you can just go fuck yourself." The deep voice spat.

"C'mon Mamoru. If you don't play then I guess you can find people with me."

"Whatever..." Mamoru muttered and walked off as the dirty blonde smirked.

"How big is this house?..." Mamoru mumbled to himself as he gazed around the gigantic hallway with many doors leading to many rooms, it's like a hotel, the male found an empty room with a closet in it.

"Perfect..." He sighed as he climbed into the closet. He found it unusually small, it looked huge on the outside but it was puny on the inside. He was sandwiched between the wall and something else, probably a box.

"Ngh, Mamoru... seriously? You're squishing me." A voice squeaked out.

"Huh? Usagi?!" He screeched, until the petite girl hushed him and the male repeated what he said in a quieter voice.

"Yes it's me, twerp." The blonde spat, she rolled her cobalt blue eyes and tried to cross her arms.

"Shut up, I think Motoki is coming!" He hushed and covered the blonde's mouth, she squirmed under his hand, it sent a electric zap between them, his sapphire eyes locked in with her brighter blue eyes. The dark haired male took his hand away, still locked in with their eyes. He leaned in and almost rested his lips onto the blonde's, but heard distinct footsteps coming.

"He's coming." Usagi spoke, his lips crashed onto hers, to shut her up from them being found. Her eyes widened.

'Not again..' Her mind spoke. The footsteps faded out into the hallway, Mamoru broke the kiss, ragged breathing interrupted the quiet atmosphere.

"What was that for?!" She said gritting her teeth in pure anger.

"You need to shut up when someone is coming, It's the purpose of the game, idiot." He murmured, rubbing his neck with his left hand and turning away from her. He wanted her lips.

"You could've used your hand!"

"And get us caught from the noise, sure Odango Atama." He spat, Usagi's lips locked on with his, Mamoru almost moaned into Usagi's small mouth when she did that, it's like she could read his mind.

"What was that for?! No one was coming!" The male shouted quietly.

"For calling me Odango atama, I really hate that name!" She shrieked softly, this time Mamoru planted his lips onto her soft ones for at least a minute. Both left panting.

"What was that for?!" She shrieked a little louder, Mamoru devoured her lips again. After he ended that one, Usagi pouted, the male had to resist not to kiss her again.

"I'm doing this so it teaches you not to yell, scream, screech, shriek or cry at me, it's making me go deaf." Mamoru explained.

"But that isn't fair!" She cried, the blonde instantly cover mouth and widened her eyes.

"No! That was a mistake! Mamo-" The petite female began but was cut off yet again by Mamoru.

'She is so addicting... Maybe I should call her Odango atama more often.' His mind wandered. He took his lips away slowly.

"See you're already learning from your mistakes, Odango atama." He grinned.

"Oh crap..." The dark haired male murmured as he realised what he said, but was mentally grinning.

"Ie, this too much, I hate kissing you, it's like we're making out." She sighed.

"Hah the Odango atama can't do it!" The broad male taunted as he turned his head to the side.

"N-no I can do it!" The girl replied.

"Then why aren't you doing it? Odango atama?" He smirked, as he turned back, to receive the blonde's deep and long kisses.

"Three..in..one..." She panted out.

"HAH! FOUND YOU!" Motoki shouted as he wrenched open the closet doors. Motoki watched as he saw the two unlikely couple really close to each other.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" He blushed thinking of what Mamoru and Usagi could've been doing.

"No, I was just telling a prick about my conspiracies about him." Usagi muttered and stepped out the closet and walked off.

"What did you do to her?" The sandy blonde haired male sighed as he rested his hand against his forehead.

"Nothing..." Mamoru said calmly, as he shrugged his shoulders, shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered off. His best friend, on the other hand, just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Those two seriously need to get together..." He chuckled and followed after them.

* * *

_**Chap 3 **_

* * *

"Never have I."

"Seriously?" A male groaned, as he rested his palm on his forehead.

"Did a friggin teenager or kid write down these game suggestions?" The broad male grumbled.

"Sure did!" As a sandy blonde chimed.

"C'mon Mamoru! I'm sure you're dying for a drink, eh?" The blonde beamed as he nudged his groaning friend.

"I'll do it for the drinks, that's it, just the drinks, nothing more nothing less." Mamoru declared as he stood up.

"I'll play!" A small blonde giggled as she raised her hand.

"Eh? Usagi, you're too young to play." The dark haired male said as he looked at the teenager.

"Mamoru, you're not my father, I'm 17, thank you very much, DAD." The blonde remarked, as she stuck her tongue out to him.

"We're playing as well." A group of female voices chorused in as they followed the hosts into the kitchen.

"C'mon Ami!" A platinum blonde ushered as she walked up to the blue haired girl.

"Me play? No I refuse to play such a ludicrous game..." Ami responded, as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Minako why would she say a stupid statement.

"Then you can keep score." She smiled and dragged Ami along with her into the dining room. Everyone sat around a circular table a shot glass in front of them. Usagi sat next to Mamoru , whom was sitting next to Motoki and Reika, Makoto sat between Rei and Reika, and then there were two spare seat next to Usagi and Rei.

"Hey everyone we have our scorer!" Minako exclaimed as she pulled Ami in front of her, a set of eyes landed on the shy blue haired girl, she started blushing and hid behind Minako.

"D-don't look at me like that..." She mumbled into Minako's shirt. The room filled with laughter.

"Ami! You're embarrassed by your friends looking at you?!" Makoto laughed, the cyan haired teenager nodded shyly.

"Best out of two rounds, okay?" Reika spoke up the group nodded in response.

"Okay, Reika you start." Minako offered, as the maroon haired female nodded in response.

"Never have I ever... Worn mascara." Reika smiled, with a hint of diabolical. Minako, Rei, Usagi, Makoto and Mamoru drank a shot of vodka.

"You have worn mascara!?" Usagi blurted out while giggling.

"Yeah, teenage years." Mamoru shrugged, as he looked at the blonde whom was still giggling.

"My turn!" A gleeful male spoke up.

"Never have I ever... Used someone else's toothbrush!" He grimaced and watched as Reika, Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Makoto took a swig of vodka, Ami refilled their shot glasses every time they would drink.

"Okay my turn... Never have I ever, been beaten up by a girl..." The brunette said with a little bit of a slur between her words. Mamoru, Motoki, and Minako drank. Usagi bursted out in fits of laughter.

"Odango atama something funny?" Mamoru slurred a bit.

"Mr. Mysterious and tough has gotten beaten up by a girl." She mocked.

"She was pretty scary..." He muttered.

"Anyway! Rei your turn." The male evaded the remark.

"Never have I ever been arrested for indecent exposure." The raven hair female spoke, Mamoru drank a shot, Ami filled his glass up, again.

"NO WAY, MAMORU!" Motoki yelled and slammed his palms against the circular wooden table and stood up, bewilderment scattered across his face, The dark haired male nodded his head shyly, embarrassed at his acts.

"Hentai Mamoru..." Usagi spat quietly, as her face became red from being almost drunk and thinking of thoughts what Mamoru was doing, then she felt angry who was doing the foolish act with him.

"Let us continue. Never have I ever... Watched porn." The platinum blonde grinned darkly, the group stared at her with disbelief until Motoki took a drink. Everyone looked at the flushed male.

"What? Everyone has done it!" The sandy blonde exclaimed, everyone slightly nodded.

" Your turn, Usagi..." Ami whispered, as she nudged her half drunk friend.

"Oh right, never have I ever... Cheated on an exam!" The blonde chuckled knowing she had done the sinful act, her cobalt blue eyes watched as everyone took a swig of there drink.

"My, my... Never thought people would do this..." The blonde said as she shook her head.

"Usagi you've done it before..." Ami muttered as her hand rested on her forehead.

"Well, never mind! Mamoru your turn!" The teenager exclaimed and pouted at her blue haired friend, who was telling the truth.

"Never have I ever... Kissed anyone of the opposite sex..." The dark haired male said and watched as Reika, Minako and Motoki took the shot.

"No way! Reika?!" Makoto yelled as she stared the maroon coloured hair female whom nodded shyly and blushed.

"College..." She murmured.

"Ami, what is the scores at the moment?" Minako asked.

"Well... Currently Usagi, you have had 2 drinks which means you are winning, Minako you are losing you have had 5, Reika has had three, Mamoru and Motoki you both have had four." Ami replied, Usagi whooped knowing she was actually winning at something.

"Round two! Never have I ever... Been attracted to someone, 10 years younger or older then you." Reika announced, her eyes followed, Mamoru, Usagi, Minako and Makoto as they drank.

" Mamoru you've had a crush?" Motoki said dazedly.

"Yeah, I'm still in love with her, three years straight." He muttered and crossed his arms and looked away from the staring group.

"What's her name?!" The impatient priestess yelled.

"Us-Ah not telling! Look this isn't ask Mamoru twenty thousand questions, is it?" The dark haired male grumbled, getting annoyed.

"You're too easily riled Mamoru." A petite blonde giggled, he shot her a glance.

"Odango are you actually having an intelligent thought?" The male smirked.

"Shut up, you asswipe."

"What did you just call me?"

"An asswipe, asswipe."

"Guys!" The raven haired female said interrupting the two quarreling.

"Ah _gomen..._ Motoki your turn."_(a/n Translation: Sorry.)_

"Never have I ever... Had a crush on a blonde." He smirked as he eyed Mamoru more, his friend drank as well as Makoto and Usagi. The dirty blonde's grin widen as he saw his friend drink, possibly knowing his special someone.

"Never have I ever... Given someone a fake phone number." Makoto smirked as her index finger traced the outside of her shot glass, her green eyes watched cautiously as Minako and Mamoru drank.

"Tsk tsk... You guys should've gone out with them..." Rei spoke, as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, they weren't so great looking..." Minako slurred at her friend's remark.

"Their personalities weren't great either." The black haired male murmured as his cheeks became redder from drinking too much, he crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah... Never have I ever been... arrested." The raven haired female said as she tried to evade the two's excuses, Mamoru was the only one who drank.

"Mamoru, you've have had a lot of drinks, you know..." Ami whispered as she peeked at Mamoru looking very disorientated.

"Should I call a taxi for you?..." The shy girl offered.

"_Ie, soreha__ daijōbudesu_" Mamoru replied and shook his head._ (A/n Translation: No, it's fine.)_

"Okay..." The cyan haired girl cooed and ran her blue eyes over the tally sheet.

"Okey, mai turnn... Never have I ever had a one night stand." The platinum blonde poke as her words slurred, she watched as nobody drank.

"Seriously? Ugh...I hate pure people" The pale blonde grumbled, knowing she was going to have a hell of a lot hangover, and took a sip of her drink.

" Okay, Never have I ever...Gotten Kicked out of a bar." Usagi spoke, as she watched Motoki and Reika drink from their shot glasses.

"Motoki, you've gone to a bar?" Mamoru stared at his blonde haired friend in disbelief.

"Yeah, I just haven't told anyone." Motoki winked, Mamoru continued to stare.

"Mamoru it's your turn..." Ami whispered.

"Oh, yeah, um... Never have I ever... Hallucinated." Mamoru shrugged as he couldn't think of any ideas, Rei drank.

"The end of game, everyone still okay?" Reika said and glanced at everyone.

"Yes! Ami scores please!" Minako exclaimed, seeming very happy-go-lucky.

"Hai, Mamoru has had five, Usagi, Minako and Makoto have three, Reika and Motoki have two and lastly Rei you have two, So Rei has won this round." Ami said.

"Well, onto the next game..." Reika said as she got the basket full of party games. "You pick one out Motoki."

"okay!" He smiled, the sandy blonde closed his eyes, put his hand in the straw basket and pick one out finally. "Truth or dare."


	3. Party Games Pt 2

_**Hi again guys! Another chappie update! Yay! Lol I really enjoy writing this chap! I had to change this story to incomplete because some of you were complaining, this story was originally meant to be a one-shot but since you guys liked it so much it inspired me to continue it. So yeah enjoy!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warnings: Drunk people, Adult References, Swearing and just some crazy humour! XD**_

_**DISCLAIMERS! I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

"Truth or dare? Goodness..." Mamoru sighed, he didn't want to be apart of these childish games well... at least his odango was with him... 'What wait?' He mind interrupting his thoughts.

'I did not just think that... did I?' He said shaking his head mentally, he chanted over in his head it was the alcohol.

"We'll just use the empty vodka bottle." Reika said as she placed the empty bottle in the middle of the table, she quickly spun it, everyone watched with anticipation. They watched it as it stopped in front of a broad dark haired male. He groaned in ire.

"Now now Mamoru... Be nice and play along." Minako smiled and held the basket full of truths and dares towards him, Mamoru sighed and plunged his hand into the basket fishing out a suitable truth or dare, he hoped, he finally grasped one.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He groaned again and held his head in his hands.

"Mamoru, hurry up and read it." Motoki growled, getting sick of his attitude.

"Have someone wax your chest." The dark haired male mumbled, everyone started laughing.

"Okay everyone but Mamoru come here." Reika said as everyone huddled around her they whispered very softly so Mamoru couldn't listen. He rolled his sapphire eyes and crossed his arms, mumbling some words under his breath.

"C'mon Jerk..." A blonde said and walked over to him as the group huddled around Reika dispersed.

"Fine..." He exaggerated in a sigh and followed the blonde, they walked into the living room as everyone followed after them. They moved the couches to make more space.

"I haven't done this for a few years... So I'm a little hairy..." Mamoru murmured as he took off his shirt and laid down on the empty space on the carpet.

"Here Usagi, some waxing tools." A maroon haired woman said and handed the kit over to the blonde, Usagi held the kit tightly and shuffled over to the shirtless Mamoru, how did she get picked anyway? She kneeled before Mamoru and put the kit next to her. She got the requirements out to wax, patted it on Mamoru's hairy chest, he was actually well built, god! What has gotten into her! She was oogling over her enemy!

"Mamoru this might...HURT!" She shouted and ripped the wax off his chest. He screamed out in agony and bucked his hips. Usagi ran her slender fingers over the spot she waxed, it was smoother than a baby's butt.

"Wow, good job Usagi." Minako said in awe as she felt the spot her friend waxed. Usagi patted another wax strip on the male's chest. He whimpered at the thought of being waxed again.

"Usagi count down, please..." The broad male pleaded.

"Okay, 3...2...1!" She said accepting the male's request because he called her 'Usagi', Mamoru clenched his fist as Usagi ripped the wax strip off.

"AH FUCK!" He shouted, Usagi stared at the part she waxed it was turning red, she touched it softly.

"Ow, don't do that it hurts..." He said softly.

"Okay, sorry." She replied as she started putting another strip on, biting her bottom lip, sure she hated Mamoru because he was an egotistical jerk but she didn't want to see him in pain.

"Hey Mamoru want me to hold your hand?" Motoki smirked.

"Get the-FUCK!" He shouted as Usagi ripped another strip off.

"Fuck you Motoki..." He panted, Motoki smiled.

"I was just trying get your mind off the waxing." The sandy blonde beamed.

"Hey Usagi, waxed here." Minako mumbled as she pointed to the hair just above his pants.

"Hai!" She chuckled and patted the strip of wax where Minako wanted.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" He said alarmed.

"Just waxing you." Minako smiled, trying to reassure to worried male. Usagi tore the wax strip off, Mamoru shouted out her name.

"That hurt like hell!" He shouted again. He felted Usagi patting another wax strip on his belly.

"How many more?" Mamoru groaned, his whole chest was aching.

"Two more." Motoki said, watching with delight. The dark haired male sighed in frustration.

"Mamoru..." Usagi said softly.

"Huh?" He said as he looked at the blonde then where her hands were.

"Gomen..." The blonde murmured and ripped the wax off him, he shouted in pain.

"Just one more Mamoru..." The cobalt eyed blonde cooed as she was patting another wax strip on his less hairier chest.

"Thank god..." He sighed.

"Ichi... Ni...San!" She exclaimed and ripped off the final wax strip. He yelled in agony.

"Hai, all done, Mamoru." She smiled, packed away the kit and walked away. He sighed letting his head fall to the carpet.

* * *

Everyone wandered back to the table and sat in there designated places, Mamoru walked in still putting his shirt on and sat down at the table.

"How do you feel, buddy?" Motoki smiled.

"Fuck you guys." He grumbled as he spun the bottle. It landed on a gleeful platinum blonde.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and dug her hand into the basket and picked out a piece of paper.

"Watch porn without being grossed out." She beamed, everyone's face went pale.

"Mamoru you pick out her punishment." A sandy blonde spoke up.

"ME?!" The male protested and slammed his palms against the table.

"Whoa, He-man don't break the damn table." Usagi spoke.

"Shut it blondie." The male growled, the blonde yelped in defeat.

"ME? No! I will not set my eyes on a couple having sex!" An upset male continued.

"You won last round." Motoki said.

"Motoki you do it." Mamoru said calmly as he began to relax and rested back into his chair.

"Fine if you guys keep bickering on, I'll do it." Makoto offered interrupting the two quarrelling. Reika brought out a laptop.

"Wait, Reika, who's laptop is that?" Motoki asked alarmed.

"Yours." She replied and poke her tongue out.

"Hey! Why mine?!"

"Because I've seen your history, your very perverted Motoki." Reika scolded her husband, everyone chuckled ruefully at the two couple. Makoto typed in porn and clicked on the first video that popped up, everyone stood around the beaming blonde, knowing she was dying inside. Mamoru peered over Usagi's shoulder to see the screen, boy did Usagi's hair smell delicious he could just eat it, he averted his sapphire eyes towards the screen again, erotic ads and videos played, he groaned what did he was he seeing?!

"Usagi? Are you allowed to be watching this?" The male whispered into her ear as his hot breath landed on the crook of her neck, she almost moaned out loud. She shook her head in reply to Mamoru's question.

"What's this about anyway." She said her eyes still glued onto the screen.

"Eep!" She quietly shrieked as the video began playing, the male towering over her covered her eyes with his large hands.

"Don't look or listen." He purred into the blonde's ear as his breath landed on her again, Usagi felt more relaxed when Mamoru comforted her. She leaned back onto his chest, he smelt of roses, it was soothing. The broad male's chin rested on her shoulder. The blonde smiled to herself. Mamoru felt as Usagi rested on him, he also leaned against the wall to support both of them, her weight was hurting his chest a bit, he groaned in pain.

"AH! Sorry Mamoru!" The blonde said as she stood up straight remembering that Mamoru's chest was still aching from earlier.

"No it's fine you can lean on me." He murmured into Usagi's ear. She began to lean on him gently, the silence over came the pair, moans came from the laptop, Usagi and Mamoru's faces became flushed.

"Uhm so how's school going?" Mamoru asked breaking the awkward moaning.

"Yeah it's uhm good..." Usagi stammered as she heard the moans ring through her ears.

"Disgusting!" Minako shrieked.

"I can't do it! This is just disturbing." The platinum blonde added. The male felt the girl under him tremble.

"You alright down there?" Mamoru whispered, she nodded a replied. He left go of her as he heard the laptop close.

"Remind me to delete my history after this..." Motoki sighed as he rubbed his temples and sat back down as Reika put away the laptop, everyone waited patiently for the maroon haired woman to come back. She hurried back and sat down down.

"Well then since Minako lost let's continue, Mamoru your turn since Minako lost." Reika stated. Mamoru deeply sighed and spun the bottle again, everyone's eyes fell upon a golden blonde as the bottle halted to a stop towards her. Minako held the basket in front of her, Usagi scooped out a piece of paper.

"Lick a substance off a male sitting next to your left or right." Usagi read as her voice died down as she slowly turned to Mamoru then towards Motoki who sat next to Mamoru, he held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding ring. She sighed deeply. Usagi trudge towards the fridge and opened it, immediately her eyes fell upon a bottle of wine.

"Mamoru lay on the floor shirtless." She demanded, Mamoru laid on the floor like he was told to with his shirt off, the blonde sat on his groin. Everyone else watched from a distance. She poured a bit of wine onto Mamoru's chest, the male quietly squealed as the wine landed on his skin cooling the redness, which surprised him even more when Usagi's tongue licked up the wine, Mamoru felt himself get aroused, wrong thing to do to a teenager and in front of his friends. Usagi felt something push against her lower region, she gulped knowing what it was but ignored it as she felt the wine course through her, she had gotten tipsy yet again, she poured more wine onto Mamoru, he was so delicious and addicting... He moaned quietly as Usagi licked the wine underneath his nipple, he would've just took her right there and then but remember they had company, what was he thinking anyway he had no feelings for this twit. Before he knew it Usagi had finished and got off him.

"Always... Me." He groaned and hung his head back, Usagi always brought him the best of luck, pfft yeah right. Mamoru quickly put his shirt back on and sat back down.

"My turn to spin!" Usagi smiled and spun the bottle. It landed in front of a shy blue hair female, she fished around for a truth or dare.

"Lick someone's uhm nipple.." The blue haired girl mumbled as she blushed furiously.

"Okay, let's spin the bottle to see who gets it." Reika said and spun the bottle. It landed on a ill tempered raven haired girl, she gasped.

"Okay guys, turn away, girls you can watch if you want." Rei said as she walked over to Ami. Motoki and Mamoru turned away. The raven haired female pulled down her shirt and bra to reveal her breast and pink nipple on top of it. Ami blushed and leaned in, she quickly and lightly licked Rei's nipple. The violet eyed girl quickly covered up and sat back down as well as Ami.

"Good job Ami!" Reika whooped as she clapped, Ami blushed in embarrassment, Mamoru and Motoki turned around.

"Your turn to spin Ami." Minako said, the blue haired girl nodded and spun the bottle, it landed on a maroon haired coloured woman, she smiled smugly and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Have you ever cross dressed?" She read out, the woman thought for a bit.

"No I haven't actually." She finally said and smiled as she spun the bottle. It landed on Mamoru yet again. He groaned and picked out a piece of paper.

"If you were stranded on an island who would it be? Why?" He read out, he thought for a minute.

"Odango." He said, everyone gasped out in shock.

"Huh?! Me?!" The blonde asked.

"Yeah because you probably kill yourself, from being a klutz or get killed by an animal." The male reason, everyone nodded in agreement besides Usagi.

"Hey!" She shouted and stood up.

"It's true Usagi." Minako shrugged, the blonde slumped back down into her seat and sighed. Mamoru spun the bottle it stopped in front of Motoki.

"Finally." He sighed and fished out a piece of paper.

"Kiss someone by a spin of a bottle." He spoke. He shrugged and spun the bottle.

"Please let it be, Reika!" The sandy blonde chanted softly and crossed his fingers. He watched as it landed on... Mamoru?!

"Eh?!" He shouted.

"Rules must be rules, Motoki." Rei smirked.

"Ugh... Forgive me Reika." Motoki sighed and glanced over at his chuckling wife.

"Always me..." The dark haired male sighed and waited for Motoki to kiss him. Motoki planted his lips onto his best friend and quickly took them off.

"OKAY WHERE'S THE DISINFECTANT?" Mamoru screeched fanning his lips, Motoki wiped his lips countless of times and even spat.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE'S THE CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED IT?!" Reika laughed hysterically as she clutched her sides, the other girls were also laughing. Motoki spun the bottle it landed on a blue haired girl, who was sleeping on the table.

"I think we should take her home..." Makoto said looking at sleeping Ami.

"What's the time anyway?" Usagi asked, glancing around to see if there was a wall clock.

"It's one in the morning." Motoki answered as he looked at his watch.

"Wait! Let's have one more drink first!" Minako spoke.

* * *

"I can bee your hero bebe!" A sandy blonde sang at the top of his lungs, drunkly. The others chorused in.

"I can kizz away the pain!" They sang and swayed along together.

"Haha! Besst partaay ever!" Minako laughed as her and Makoto carried sleeping Ami with them, Rei followed after them.

"Huh? Where's Usagi?" Mamoru asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"She is the one name, Sailorrr!" A female sang.

"Sailor Venus! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiterrrr!"

"With secret power so new to her! She is the one named sailor moon!"

"Do doodoodo dodo." She sang trying to sing the guitar solo.

"Odango..." Mamoru cooed.

"Do do do-SHUT UP YOU'RE RUINING THE GUITAR SOLO! Do do do." She shouted, Mamoru glared at her.

"Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

With her Sailor Scouts to help fight

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one . . . Sailor Moon!" She finished and took her last sip of her drink at the end.

"Jesus... What do you call this?" Mamoru muttered and took another sip of his drink.

"Mamo my friend! This is what you call, GETTING WASTED WHOOP WHOOP!" A sandy blonde haired male replied.

"What did you want jerk?" Usagi slurred as she walked over to Mamoru, still holding her drink.

"Just to say your singing is horrible I think my ear drums bursted." He replied snidely as he rubbed his ear, her calm cobalt turned into raged ones.

"What did you say, jerk?" She growled.

"Hey Odango I never noticed but your eyes are beautiful." The male flirted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere...however, a kiss and I'm all yours"." Usagi said as she licked her lips.

"Can I test that theory?" He purred.

"Go ahead." The blonde replied as the male looming over her, leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips

"What an amazing dream! Wait, this is a dream, right?" She said, almost melting into the male's arm.

"I don't think so, Tsukino..." The dark haired male replied.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Usagi stated, and kissed Mamoru firmly on the lips.

"Aww look at them drunk and happy, I remember those days..." Motoki swooned, Reika nodded in agreement.

"Motoki! I'm taking this burden home!" Mamoru shouted as he left with the blonde slumped over him.

"Hey, Mamo-chan do you like anyone?" The drunk blonde asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied getting a little bit sober.

"Because. What's her name?" Usagi asked.

"Usako." He said.

"Usako? Is that short for something?" She said dumbfound.

"Yeah it's a nickname I made up for her." He smiled, suddenly a screeched echoed through the park next to them, they both ran to the screaming. A youma was attacking a couple, to make matters worse there were two!

"When are attacks not in the park?" Usagi groaned, knowing that she had to transform into sailor moon and defeat the demon.

"Always the park..." Mamoru grumbled, knowing he had to transform into tuxedo Kamen.

"What?!" They shouted at the same time.

"N-nothing!" They said on queue together. Usagi ran off.

"Odango! Where are you going?!" The male exclaimed as the blonde he was just holding bolted.

"Oh no! My brooch I completely forgot!" She shouted, and clutched her head, she couldn't transform which meant she couldn't save the helpless couple.

Plunk!

"Owww... What was that?" Usagi whined as something hit her hard on her head.

"Usagi! You're a Baka! Look what I found at the bottom of that creek! I had to get wet for you!" A voice scolded the girl.

"Luna! You got it! I was going to get it but some jerk took me somewhere." She mumbled.

"No time for chit-chat transform!" The cat yelled.

"Right! Moon prism power make-up!" She cried out. Usagi ran over to a shrub to hide and transform. A bright light and pink ribbons consumed her figure, she finished with her famous sailor moon pose, she had her normal fuku on, her hairpieces embedded in her buns, a tiara, red thigh high boots. She ran over to the youmas.

"Hey! You ugly things! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Sailor moon yelled out getting the youma's attention, they dropped the couple, the couple scampered off.

"A pesky sailor Scout?!" It howled, it had thorns embedded on it.

"You have no chance against us!" The other one said, it had an electric barb wire wrapped around its torso, the youma gathered up its energy and blasted a lighting ball at the senshi of moon. She felt a pair of strong arms grasp her and before she knew it she was soaring through the air.

"Tuxedo Kamen! You saved me again!" She exclaimed.

"Don't mention it." He replied coolly, and placed her on the ground behind the youma. He jumped away.

"Moon tiara boomerang!" She yelled, and threw her magic tiara, it hit the youma but it ceased to do anything to it.

"HUH?! My tiara is meant to work every time!" Sailor moon wailed.

"Sailor moon, I'll help assist to weaken the youma!" A male voice said as he landed next to her, she looked at him and nodded while blushing.

"SAILOR MOON! Lookout!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted as he pushed her out of the way, of piercing thorns coming her way. One thorn cut the bridge of his nose and manage to tear off his mask, he cussed softly.

"Tuxedo. Kamen...?" Sailor Moon gasped as she saw familiar sapphire eyes. No... It can't be him!

"I-I'm alright..." He stumbled, fumbling to put his mask back on. He threw his roses at the thorny creature, it cried out in pain.

"Dust it Sailor moon!" The tuxedo hero commanded, she nodded in agreement.

"Moon tiara boomerang!" She shouted and threw her magical tiara, the thorny youma dissolved into dust.

"Alright! Moon dusted!" Sailor moon said in triumph.

"Not so fast, sailor moon." Tuxedo Kamen said as he pointed to the electric monster. He once again threw his roses at it lowering it's defence.

"You little pest!" It roared.

"Moon tiara Boomerang!" Sailor moon shouted and threw her retractable tiara. Before the youma vanished into dust it summoned one last lightning ball.

"Good job Sailor moon." Tuxedo Kamen congratulated the heroine.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She exclaimed and pushed him out of the way.

"Usagi!" Luna shouted.

"AHHHH!" The blonde screamed in agony, as the ball hit her with force, she felt electricity course through her. The guardian of the moon collapsed to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen pulled himself from the ground brushing off dirt, he looked over to see a burnt senshi.

"Oh shit! Sailor moon!" He cried out and ran towards her, he cradled her. She was singed very badly.

"Crap! What do I do?! Think tuxie think!" Tuxedo Kamen groaned.

"That damned tuxedo Kamen. I don't know where he is taking Usagi!" The feline cursed.

"I'll take her back to my place and assist to her wound there." He said, held her bridal style and jumped rooftop to rooftop until he reached the apartment building, stealthily he clutched onto the senshi and jumped from on balcony railings to another as soon as he reached the eighth floor he stopped and jumped onto the balcony. He laid the unconscious sailor senshi on the corner of the balcony railing. The male fumbled with the keys and unlocked his sliding door, he threw the keys inside and ran back to get Sailor Moon, but she wasn't there! He looked everywhere on the balcony no sight of her, his guts dropped when he walked to where he placed her then looked over the edge.

"FUCK!" He cussed, as he saw the guardian falling like a ton of bricks to the ground, the hero jumped down after her, he almost grasped her extended hand. He looked towards the ground they were plummeting to. The male stretched his arms more and grasped her hand, his other hand luckily grabbed a railing of a balcony, he sighed with relieve.

"God this girl weighs a lot..." He huffed as he tried to heave the girl over to balcony, he then ascended his way towards his balcony. He walked into his apartment and placed her onto his couch. The male quickly got out a first aid kit. He grabbed the soothing ointment, and placed it onto her skin, he heard her growl in pain.

"That hurts, Mamoru..." The female muttered out.

"WHAT?!"


	4. Our Thoughts Aren't Safe Anymore

_**Hi everyone another chapter yay! :D Have you guys seen episode four of sailor moon crystal? OMG it was perfect just like the manga! XD Anyway enough blabbering! (Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter then usual)**_

_**Chapter Rating: T-M**_

_**Chapter Warning: Adult references**_

* * *

_**~•Unfortunate Turn of Events: Chapter 4•~**_

The masked hero sunk his fingers into the senshi's arm, feeling his power flow through her veins. He watched as her forearm glistened, he moved lower on her arm as he continued the same process on both her arms. His sapphire blue eyes peered at her sleeping face, she looked idyllic, but he longed for that fierce complexion she had when in battle. He placed his gloved hands on her upper thigh, watching it being engulfed with a golden aura.

"Stupid ointment, should've know it wouldn't have worked." He grumble as his grasp around her thigh tightened, she quietly mewled at the inconvenient pressure. He cussed softly and apologised, knowing it was silly since she was unconscious... Or so he thought... The dark haired male dragged his hands down to her calves, completing the healing process.

"D-done..." He sighed, as he became faint and collapsed.

* * *

'How did this happen?!' The protagonist screamed in her head as her nemesis was asleep on her chest. All she remembered was when defeated the youma then everything became black, then hearing tuxedo kamens voice, feeling a burning sensation on her arm, some words slipping out then her consciousness gave way and now her worst enemy was asleep in the most inconvenient way of comfort for him...of course. The blonde heroine stiffened as she felt the male's hand slide down her thigh, then to her calves and back again. In realisation, a pair of sapphire blue orbs wrench opened, his gaze looked up to see a pair of cerulean eyes staring down at him, both of their faces flushed.

"IIIEEEE!" He yelled and toppled off the couch. (A/n translation iie: means no in Japanese.)

"W-who are you...?" The soldier asked lying, she knew who this person was, MAMORU CHIBA! Her worst enemy! Why was she in his apartment?! It was so confusing and frustrating at the same time!

"Sailor Moon why are you here?!" He yelled, jumping up, pacing back and forth while clutching his black locks, he remembered bringing her home and healing since she protected him from getting struck...

"I could ask the same, chiba..." Sailor moon spat and crossed her arms over chest feeling a bit violated. Mamoru's eyes widen, he spun and turned to face the healed soldier, how dare she speak to her saviour that way, she never talked like that... Wait a minute did she just say Chiba?!

"What?! How do you know my name!" The dark haired male shouted, he watched as the soldier winced, he put his face so close to the heroine's, the scent of alcohol lingered in his breath.

"I'm a heroine, I'm suppose to know fellow citizens names." She lied, she glanced at the male, he had a cut on the bridge of his nose, Tuxedo Kamen had the same cut, in the same spot.

'No, no no no, It's probably something else that cut him.' Her mind said, she clutched her head, it hurt like hell.

"I uh cut it on something." The male blurted out.

"Huh? I never asked what happened." The blonde said and dropped her hands to her sides and stared at the male.

"What? No, you said : 'Something else cut him.' I heard it clear as day." Mamoru replied getting a bit annoyed at her stubbornness.

'Can he read minds?' The blonde's mind wondered off, in contemplation.

"No, I can't read minds..." He sighed, and crossed his arms.

"Then how are you reading my thoughts?" The heroine asked getting angry and crossing her arms.

'What a weirdo.'

"I'm not a weirdo." Mamoru spoke up, the blonde froze.

'This girl is crazy.' The male's mind huffed.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She yelled, the dark haired male jumped and stared her.

"I never said that!" He lied.

"You just did! I just heard you say it!" The female shouted pointing at the male accusingly.

"Are you reading my thoughts?!" He yelled back.

'She is a superhero, it makes sense.'

"Hmm I guess so." The protagonist shrugged, a pair of sapphire eyes glared at her.

"Stop doing that." The antagonist mumbled, Sailor Moon glared back.

"I can't help it! If your thoughts keep pouring in like a freakin river!" The blonde heroine groaned.

"Whatever." He sighed.

'This argument completely pointless, this blondie reminds me of that Odango Atama...'

"Don't call me that..." The sailor senshi murmured.

"What...?" Mamoru gasped as his sapphire eyes widen.

"N-nothing! I shall be going now!" She laughed ruefully, the blonde ran to the balcony and jumped down. Mamoru followed shortly after looking over the balcony railing.

'She's gone...'

'Sure am!'

* * *

'The hell is going on?' A broad male pondered.

'I could ask the same.' A voice interrupting his thoughts, the dark haired male glared at his forehead and shoved his hands into his pockets.

'Go away, Sailor Moon... Or whoever you are...' Mamoru replied.

'Uh uh, Mamoru, I'm actually someone you know quite well.' The female voice hinted, the pair of sapphire blue eyes widen.

'Are you seriously going reveal your identity to me?' He asked.

'Maybe, maybe not...' The voice said.

'Can you try not to interrupt my contemplation? It's kinda important to me...' Mamoru growled mentally.

'Look buddy, I can't help it, you need to stop thinking so deeply... I don't think that's-'

"Hey, Mamoru!" A sandy blonde greeted, intruding the mental fight.

'Was that even normal?'

'No, I don't think so...!' The female voice barged in again.

'OH SHUT UP!' His mind screamed.

'I can't, whenever I think it just goes to your bloody thoughts!'

'Look blondie, you need to not think for 24 hours.'

'Isn't that racist to blondes?' The voice questioned, Mamoru face palm physically.

'Its called being offensive, or insulting someone.'

'Oh, I knew that' The female lied.

'Sure...'

"Good lord, this going to be a long day." Mamoru sighed.

* * *

**_If you enjoyed leave a nice review :) I'd like to see you guys enjoying my content! Until next time bye! :D_**


	5. That Damn Arrow

_**Hi everyone! So sorry for the wait I've been avoiding unfortunate turn of events because I was stuck and I was being lazy! xD IDEAS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED LEAVE SOME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! Okay here it is enjoy :D! (Sorry I think this one is shorter than the rest!)**_

_**Chapter rating: T**_

_**Chapter warning: Nil**_

* * *

_**Unfortunate Turn of Events**_

A deep sigh was let out into the silent room, the male lounge on his couch, he spent all day thinking about Sailor Moon's identity, it never really bothered him until now. He'd just have to wait until he saw Sailor Moon again, so he could thoroughly examine her, I hope she wouldn't mind him for scrutinising her.

'Sailor moon?' He asked himself.

'Hm?' A voice broke through.

'Would you mind if I could look at you closely, so I can get closer to your identity?' He questioned.

'Erm, I don't know, sounds kinda creepy.' The female replied.

'It's fine if you don't want me to do it.'

'I'll think about it...' The heroine replied, Mamoru gritted his teeth, Damn it, so close too.

* * *

He pondered on what he should do until the dark kingdom attacked, by his guess they should attack at the park sometime later tonight, he glanced at his clock: 3:09pm, he could go for a walk, read, or even better annoy his Odango atama.

'Seems like a plan. Odango atama here I come.

* * *

"Great..." A blonde sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Something wrong, bunny?" Motoki asked the peeved girl.

"Nope, everything is peachy keen." She smiled, actually the opposite of that, she got a voice in her thoughts saying; ' Odango atama here I come.' She knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

The tall dark haired male walked down the pathway towards arcade, a sudden jerk in the atmosphere made his head spin as well as the piercing monotone screeching sound splitting through his head. Before he knew it he was soaring through the Juuban night skies. His instincts led him to a cliff that ended by Tokyo bay, the rough water crashed into the cliff side exploding with sound, the beautiful bright pearl hung above him. He took in the scenery, until a agonising scream interrupted the serene atmosphere.

* * *

The vibration of a communicator barged through the contemplating blonde, after she snapped out of it, she bent down and immediately answered it.

"Moon here, what's the problem guys?" The blonde asked as she spoke into the communicator watch.

"Sailor moon, get your butt over here near the lighthouse of Tokyo Bay! Before I barbecue-" A voice crackled through until it was abruptly cut off.

"Damn it." Usagi cussed as she gritted her teeth together, after saying her goodbyes, she rushed out of the arcade into an nearby alleyway and let the bright flamboyant colours consume her bodice. After transforming her head started pounding, she collapsed to the ground, kneeling she clutched her head, clenching her teeth she couldn't help but let out a chorus of groans and moans. Before she knew it her feet were carrying her to the needed location.

"Guys, I'm here!" The blue eyed soldier announced as she ran towards her fellow scouts.

"About time Moon!" A voice scolded the tardy senshi.

"What the hell is that?" Sailor moon blurted out, as a giant youma supposedly being a Cupid.

"A Cupid on steroids!" The goddess of love shouted out.

"Always tell your partners the truth!" The giant Cupid youma shouted and aimed its bow at the unsuspecting guardian of the moon. She felt the bow impact with her skin, letting her self scream out in agony. After she wasted the energy of pouring her lungs out and the impact, she collapsed to the ground. As the Cupid began aiming again, strong arms consumed her dainty figure, her pale face light up in the moonlight, averting her cerulean eyes to whom was holding her, she whispered the hero's name. Landing safely in a tree, the masked hero stared down at the nauseous looking senshi.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" He asked softly, clutching the female harder, no reply, he looked down at her, her blue eyes were faded but slowly shut.

"I'm alright..." Her soft-spoken voice sighed out before she passed out.

* * *

_**Reviews and IDEAS are always appreciated! :D**_


End file.
